


Unexpected request

by WTimi



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Unexpected Meeting, annoyed Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTimi/pseuds/WTimi
Summary: Moriarty and Eve meet one morning and Moriarty has an interesting request.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is set somewhere between "And the Hollow Men" and "... the Point of Salvation".  
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

“Well, hello there, Duchess.” came a voice from behind her.

So much for an uneventful morning thought Eve, moving another step forward in the queue. She was in her favourite coffee shop, just a few minutes away from her apartment.

“A non-fat triple shot latte, please,” she asked the barista, purposefully ignoring the man standing behind her.

“Thank you,” she nodded as she took her drink and went to a nearby table.

“Now Duchess, that is a wonderful idea. Let’s talk over coffee. And tea.” He approached her table, gesturing for a confused barista to come over.

“Calm down, we’re not going to talk. I’m just putting away my wallet,” responded Eve, picking up her drink and heading towards the exit.

“Do we really have to play this every time we meet? Let’s be reasonable, Duchess, the sooner we talk, the sooner you’ll get rid of me,” Moriarty pointed out, following her.

“Yeah, sure. You know very well the sooner I stop, the more time you will spend pestering me. So, no thank you.” She called over her shoulder, fastening her pace. “Now, if you would excuse me, I just want to drink my coffee in peace.”

Moriarty sighed, speeding up slightly to keep up with her.

Eve took several turns, never glancing back, leading them into a park, away from the noise of the city. She strolled over to a vacated bench further from the crowds and sat down.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Does it matter?” she asked, clearly annoyed.

“Of course it does, Duchess,” he responded, pretending to be offended. “We could have a nice little chat sitting down, but I can manage it standing upright as well.” he added with a smirk.

“Alright, enough of that. Sit.” Eve said, rolling her eyes. “But just so you know. If you try any tricks, you’ll be bathing in boiling hot coffee.” she warned him.

“Now, that is rather rude,” he replied, taking a seat next to her, but not saying anything else.

Eve took a sip of her coffee and glanced around, waiting for him to talk. As good as the quiet of the park felt, she found herself intrigued by his sudden appearance, wondering what was the cause of it.

“What is it, English?” she broke the silence when he didn’t.

“I would like to acquire your assistance,” he responded, his voice lacking his usual confidence.

“My assistance in what?” she inquired, sounding suspicious.

“I want you to teach me how to drive,” he blurted out.

“What?!” she looked at him in bewilderment.

“As you might remember when we worked together to find your dear Mr. Carsen and the Staff of Zarathustra, I mentioned to you that I have not yet learned that.” With that he was back to his normal self, eyeing her expectantly.

“Nope. No, no, no, no.” bursted out Eve, shaking her head, after a moment of silence. “Our last trip together was more than enough.”

“That wasn’t so bad, was it? We had a lovely conversation.”

“You seriously think so?” Eve questioned, amused. “If my memories are correct, you were trying to convince me that Flynn’s a runner or what, that we’re both builders and you would be much more suitable for me.” she listed. “Listening to it once was more than I wished for.”

“I have no intention of repeating any of that if you don’t want to hear it. Although I still think it’s true, and the fact that you can recite what I said–” he was stopped by a sharp glare coming from Eve. “But I really need your help. And I might be able to tell you something about Prospero’s plan.”

“You gave him the Staff,” she huffed. “Why should I trust you?”

“If you don’t trust me, trust my self-interest.” Moriarty replied, looking her in the eyes.

Why does that sentence always work for him? Eve wondered before speaking up, “Driving lessons in change for Prospero’s plan?”

“Marvelous,” he said, smiling, “We do get to spend a little time together, after all.”

“Don’t push your luck, Moriarty,” Eve warned him again.

She took a sip of her coffee, wincing almost immediately, “It’s cold! Are you happy now?”

“When do we start?” he chose to ignore her complaint.

Eve shot him an angry look before answering, “Considering you’ve already ruined my morning, we might as well get over with it.” With that she stood up and started walking.

Moriarty remained seated, calling out after her, “Come on Duchess, it won’t be that bad!”

“Teaching the villain how to drive a car? I’m sure it will be fun,” she retorted, sarcasm evident in her voice. “Are you coming?”

“Antagonist. I always preferred antagonist,” he exclaimed, finally standing up and following her.

She didn’t hurry this time, but didn’t slow down either, using the few moments alone until Moriarty caught up with her to calm her nerves. There was something about him that she couldn’t quite place, other than him being Fictional. He made it clear from the beginning that he didn’t want to work for Prospero, but hadn’t abandoned him yet, claiming he was still bound by the spell that summoned him. He certainly was interesting.

“Why do you want to learn how to drive all of a sudden?” Eve asked, glancing up at him.

“Let’s just say it seems as I’ll have to spend more time in this world of yours than originally expected, and finding someone willing to play chauffeur in certain situations might be difficult even with my charming personality,” he explained.

“So it may come in handy,” summarized Eve, motioning for him to turn left.

“The Library is in the opposite direction,” Moriarty noted when they rounded the corner.

“You didn’t really believe I was going to take you there–” he raised a finger to protest, but Eve carried on, “I know you’ve been there, but still.”

“Then where are we going if I may ask?”

“The parking lot? What did you think?” came Eve’s reply. “It’s a few minutes from here.”

“Right. We need to steal a car,” he stated matter-of-factly.

“No! No stealing!” she snapped, “We do this, we do this my way. My car and my rules!”

“Alright, alright. No need to be this uptight.”

“You have a talent to get on my nerves,” remarked Eve.

They sunk into silence once more, walking side by side. Eve led them across a street, taking another turn, stopping momentarily at the entrance of the parking lot, eyes scanning the cars. Once she had located hers, she made her way over to it, Moriarty hot on her heels.

“Not what I expected,” he commented when he got a good look. “What are you doing? I thought I was going to–” he started to protest when Eve climbed into the driver’s seat.

“In the middle of the city? Not a chance,” she shot him down, “Get in, we’re going somewhere less crowded. Where you won’t have anything to run into.”

“Noted,” he voiced, taking his seat beside her. “On the road, you could tell me the theory needed to avoid collisions.” Adding after a moment of thinking “And how to hotwire a car.”

“This is going to be a very long day,” Eve sighed before starting the engine and setting out to explain the wonders of modern day vehicles to an intently listening Moriarty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you think, anything is appreciated! :)


End file.
